Phase change memory (PCM) is a type of non-volatile memory in which the state of a function area in the phase change material is switched between crystalline and amorphous, e.g., by a current flow that generates heat. The state of the function area is then used to represent the stored data. For example, after a heat excitation if the function area is in the crystalline state, the stored data is a low logic level (e.g., a Low). But if the function area is in the amorphous state, the stored data is a high logic level (e.g., a High). Phase change memory is also known as phase random access memory (PRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), ovonic unified memory, chalcogenide random access memory (or C-RAM), etc. Approaches of manufacturing PCRAMs known to the applicants typically use etching techniques which are expensive and complicated, e.g., require more than one pattern mask.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.